fearthewalkingdeadfandomcom-20200214-history
Grace
Grace is a major character in the fifth and sixth season. She is portrayed by Karen David. Pre-Apocalypse Texas Before the outbreak, Grace worked at a power plant in Texas as an operations manager. Post-Apocalypse Texas After the outbreak began, Grace called in all of the power plant's shifts to help keep it running and then called in their families once things got worse. Her group of over 60 people had enough food, water, and fuel to last them for months with the power plant being safe from the undead as it was built to keep terrorists out. However, after the cities fell, they no longer needed the power they were making and Grace's group lacked the infrastructure to keep the plant going the right away. A reactor eventually melted down, killing all of the survivors inside except for Grace and rendering the surrounding area radioactive. Grace returned to the plant following the meltdown and searched for survivors for days without luck. Despite taking precautions, Grace was exposed to a lethal dose of radiation and developed terminal radiation sickness. Blaming herself for the deaths the meltdown caused, Grace spent the next year hunting down and killing all of the radioactive walkers that her group had become, setting up various traps to make it easier. Grace erected roadblocks and fences warning of high radiation to keep people out of the areas where the radiation levels were dangerous from the meltdown. Season 5 "The Hurt That Will Happen" In the woods, Grace finds Morgan fighting with a radioactive walker in one of her traps and shoots it, before holding him at gunpoint. She demands he take his clothes off, but Alicia jumps her, takes off her mask, and asks where Al is. Grace explains a power plant melted down last year and that Morgan needs to be decontaminated after killing a walker that was affected by it. Grace then stands by her truck as Morgan takes a shower. She suggests he take his wedding ring off to scrub under it, which makes him uneasy. She tells Alicia she hasn’t seen Al but agrees to help after dealing with the walker's body and checking out the dead walkers at the crash site for more radioactive ones. Alicia accepts but insists on keeping her gun and passes on Grace's warning to John and June. A while later, at the crash site, Grace confirms with a Geiger counter that the deceased walkers are all clean and becomes concerned upon seeing that the plane crash knocked down her fence as she has no bird traps in that area and the fence was the only thing keeping the radioactive walkers from crossing the eastern border. She insists on searching the area and fixing her fence while Alicia thinks they are only wasting time while Al is still alive and could need their help. The approach of a small herd interrupts their argument and Grace spots a dosimeter on one walker. Grace suits up with Morgan's help as Alicia take out the walkers one by one, though the dosimeter is lost when the walkers fall in mud. As Alicia struggles with a walker, Grace uses her Geiger counter to identify the radioactive walker, shooting him after finding the right one. That night, Grace criticizes Alicia's actions. She explains how she was once the plant's operations manager and turned it into a safe haven for the workers and their families when the outbreak happened. Grace expresses remorse and guilt over the deaths of her friends in the meltdown, blaming herself for their loss. She tells Morgan that there are 63 radioactive walkers left and she has to take care of them now as she couldn't before. After learning from John and June that they have found more of the radioactive walkers, the group heads to Camp Cackleberry where Grace puts down the reanimated residents who had become exposed by the dead walkers. Later, Grace prepares to leave in her truck to dispose of the remains when Morgan tells her they’ll help her find the rest of her friends but she declines, revealing that she has been exposed to the radiation and has limited time to live and does not want to risk anyone else's lives. Morgan reminds her they’ll always be on the other side of the walkie if she needs them and Grace requests they contact her if they find any more of her people. "The Little Prince" TBA "Still Standing" TBA "Is Anybody Out There?" TBA "Channel 4" TBA "210 Words Per Minute" TBA Appearances Navigation Category:Main Show Category:Main Cast Category:Texas Residents Category:Females Category:Alive Category:Characters Category:American